geffandomcom-20200214-history
Sera Kamui
Sera Kamui (カムイセラ, Kamui Sera) is a character first appearing in God Eater: Fates Entwined, and the primary character in God Eater: Rising Blood. She is the assigned captain of the special forces, BLOOD, and the vessel for the Nova-class Goddess, CUL. Biography God Eater: Fates Entwined God Eater: Rising Blood After Dr. Soma Schicksal opens up the discussion in regards to the Kyuubi and its Retro Oracle Cells, Sera was immediately asked to aid Cradle in hunting the elusive and powerful Aragami. Shortly after, she is reunited with the now doctor Yuka Ichinose, who had returned to the Far East Branch in search of an Aragami as well. While she continued to assist Cradle in their endeavour, Sera had noticeably kept a close eye on the female doctor, and on some occasions, was pretty hostile on her, even putting a few missions into dangerous situations. After getting reprimanded by the members of BLOOD in regards to her actions, she opened up to them the point of her past where she met Yuka (and some of the current Cradle members), including details about the Ragnarok Project, the RagnaNovas, and the death of her twin brother, Hiro. As the confrontation with the Kyuubi drew near, she became more mindful of her behavior, although her distrust of Yuka was still evident. After they had successfully subdued the Kyuubi, Sera was invited by Lindow to join them in Cradle, along with the rest of the BLOOD Unit. By the end of the story, the BLOOD unit did join Cradle, operating as a sub-unit with the primary task of psion elimination. NORN God Eater: Rising Blood Sera Kamui Sera Kamui (17 years old) Born: 19 February 2057, Height: 169 cm Joined Friar in 2074. Assigned to the special forces BLOOD. A medical check-up revealed that she possesses an exceptionally high compatibility with the Bias Factor used by BLOOD. Joined BLOOD at the same time as Nana Kouzuki. God Arc: 3rd Generation Long Blade/Assault Gun Sera Kamui: 2 The vice captain of BLOOD Special Forces. Was the second member of BLOOD, after Julius, to awaken their Blood Power. Because of this, and due to an extraordinary skill in battle, was quickly promoted to vice captain of BLOOD. Sera Kamui: 3 The captain of BLOOD Special Forces. Was appointed Julius' successor as BLOOD captain. Not just BLOOD, but all God Eaters in the Den respect the captain as much if not more than Julius himself. Sera Kamui: 4 The captain of BLOOD Special Forces. Admired by all as the key player in the resolution of the red rain problem. Perhaps because of the images that were broadcast by Fenrir's Public Broadcasting Service, the Far East Branch has been flooded by requests to publicly share the captain's profile. Sera Kamui: 5 The captain of BLOOD Special Forces. Received a public commendation from Dr. Sakaki in recognition of the captain's many achievements, including the recent handling of the Kyuubi. Has earned the trust of the remote support unit Cradle. Great things are expected of the captain. Sera Kamui: 6 The captain of BLOOD Special Forces. The only surviving subject of the Ragnarök Project. According to the findings of Dr. Sakaki, her Blood Power, Evoke, is thanks to the presence of stable Nova Cells within her body. How she did not mutate to a Ragnarök Nova Aragami is still unknown. Top secret: Far East Branch Personality Sera is a very reliable captain, and a responsible God Eater. Despite having no training prior to her recruitment in BLOOD, she doesn't allow this to be hindrance in her commanding the operations. She relies on and greatly trusts her friends, and looks after them in and out of the battlefield. However, beneath these façade of hers, Sera lives a life full of guilt. She believes every mishap in her life had been her fault--Hiro and Romeo's deaths, and Julius' entrapment in the Spiral Tree to lock the Devouring Apocalypse within. This guilt of hers is further amplified by BLOOD's intrusion to the Spiral Tree, where she meets and converses with Rachel, who continued to blame her for Romeo and Julius' fates. As a child, Sera is friendly but reserved, and much less hyperactive than her twin brother. Yuka described her as the one who keeps her brother grounded, and is preferably a support figure than an independent one on her own. Appearance God Eater: Fates Entwined God Eater: Rising Blood Sera has short brown hair tied to right-side ponytail, and cerulean eyes. She wears a small ribbon on her ponytail, and keeps the left side of her head tidy using cross-shaped barrettes. She is dressed in the blue and black variant of BLOOD's formal uniform. Weapon Sera uses the Kurogane set consisting of a long blade, an assault gun and a buckler shield, having a color scheme of black and red. After stopping the Eternal Destruction brought forth by Rachel's Singularity form, Sera's Kurogane set "broke" and thus, was no longer usable. It had succumbed completely to her Nova Cells after she used Evoke, along with the members of BLOOD and Livie, to trigger Romeo's Blood Power through his God Arc. When she was reinstated as God Eater, Sera was given Freyr to use. Freyr is a set physically resembling the REDACTED equipment, which keeps the old setup of components--a long blade, an assault gun and a buckler shield. Being a Nova prototype like Freyja, Freyr shares a few characteristics with its twin God Arc, including the blue core (instead of the regular orange) and the white tendrils around the core. Character Relationships Hiro Kamui Sera was shown to love her brother more than anything the world could offer, and had claimed to willingly give up anything if it meant being able to stay by his side and support him. They are always seen together, further proving just how close they are as siblings. Sera is said to be the one keeping Hiro from "flying too high in the clouds" Sera also becomes selfish when it comes to Hiro, as she was begged Yuka and the First Unit to not kill him (in his RagnaNova form) even though many lives were on the line. His death appeared to weigh on her guilt the most, and placed both herself and Yuka in constant blame of Hiro's fate. It was her primary driving force to strive and grow strong enough to protect her friends in BLOOD. When he was revealed to be alive and in a coma-like state, Sera's personality noticeably took a much more positive turn, and even more when Hiro became a member of BLOOD. CUL Ciel Alencon Gilbert McLane Nana Kouzuki Romeo Leoni Julius Visconti Livie Colette Yuka Ichinose Sera and Yuka's relationship started out rocky, due to a point in their pasts that they share. Sera admits to holding a grudge to the other for everything that had happened three years ago: the Ragnarök Project, the existence of RagnaNovas, and the death of the children. Although Yuka tries her best for the past three years to make up for that disaster, Sera refuses to believe and forgive her, and they often came to hostility during missions together. After the Kyuubi was finally hunted down and Sera learns of Yuka's lack of interest on it, she comes to accept that she remains true to her promise, which is hunting down the remaining RagnaNovas to "put them to rest". She even enlists herself into helping her, allowing the other to unlock a Blood Art of her own through her "Evoke". As it later turns out, Yuka was continuously misled to the Far East Branch because of Sera's "Evoke" ability, as it triggers into activation Sera's Nova Cells that were the result of the Ragnarok Project. Quotes *''(to Yuka)'' "Three years ago, I--we wanted nothing more than to be like you. We wanted to be able to fight Aragami, to defend our friends and families, to grow strong enough to be able to fight alongside you. You promised to protect everyone, but you let him die. That day, I decided; I don't want to be like you. I want, and I will, be better than you." Gallery GE2RB 2017-12-08 23-07-23-516.jpg Trivia Category:God Eater Category:God Eater: Fates Entwined Category:Female Category:BLOOD Unit Category:Character Category:New Type